1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a difference in length exists between a pair of signal lines used in differential signaling, the transmission quality deteriorates because the transmission time also differs between the signal lines.
As a relevant technique, there has been known a printed wiring board in which conductor vias are formed in the vicinity of signal lines to adjust the difference in delay time of signals (Patent Document 1: JP 2011-165910 A). According to the technique described in Patent Document 1, the conductor vias are provided along straight portions of upstream side and downstream side with respect to curved portions of the signal lines thereby to delay a propagation time of a signal propagating in an inside signal line that is close to the conductor vias at the straight portions of the upstream side and the downstream side with respect to the curved portion, so that the propagation time is allowed to be the same between signals transmitted by the two signal lines.
Patent Document 1: JP 2011-165910 A